Terminator vs Robocop
Terminator vs Robocop is the fifty-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the ninth episode of Season 4. It features cyborg assassin from its eponymous film series, The Terminator, rapping against cybernetically enhanced police officer, RoboCop. It was released on June 22nd, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as RoboCop EpicLLOYD as the The Terminator Arnold Schwarzenegger as the The Terminator/Announcer (video only) Lyrics 'RoboCop:' Freeze! I suggest you use your right to remain silent Before I show your Gobot ass some Detroit violence! I'm like an X-Wing commander 'cause I stay on target. I take over these streets like I'm a farmer's market! I wonder where the Cyberdyne research went That they couldn't fix your funky Hans and Franz accent! They sent you back to kill a child, but he's defeating you still. They should have made a time-travelling morning after pill! And I didn't think I had any feelings left inside me, But my heart was surely broken after Terminator 3! I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow to beat roided-out C-3PO! I got the mic control like alt, delete. Your move, creep! 'The Terminator:' Wrong. I have detailed files for the conclusion of your trilogy. That movie failed Detroit worse than the automotive industry! I am T-800 Cyberdyne systems model 101, And I'll be sweeping up your robo-bits like paperclips when I'm done! My rapping attack is a massive dispatch of bazookas and gats and grenades That rapidly bashes your brain and dismantles that puny pea shooter that fits in your leg! We're not the same! You peel away my perfect skin, you find super computers! You look like Krang wearing a cold press juicer! They left off your balls when your suit was created! "I still love you, Alex." Bullshit! Your sex life is terminated! Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps, It's time for your next shit verse, and then I'll be back! 'RoboCop:' You don't know love; you don't know honor. You only know a programmed robot boner for John Connor. (Uh!) OCP gave me the skills to wreck this. I can't help it if I'm fresh; it's my prime directive! 'The Terminator:' I'll punch through your face hole and rip out your vocal cords, And then mail your space helmet back to Geordi La Forge! 'RoboCop:' Nice try, but I'm too quick on the draw. What can go wrong for you will, creep: Murphy's law! 'The Terminator:' Chill out, dickwad! Your emotions are wrecking your flow! I couldn't find a decent rhyme in your line if I was in search mode! You're too slow! I blow more steam through a machine than a barista! It's Judgment Day, baby. Hasta la vista! Poll Trivia *This is the sixth battle where both title characters are fictional, after Gandalf vs Dumbledore, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, Rick Grimes vs Walter White, and Goku vs Superman. **This is the eighth battle with one fictional character going against another at any point in the battle, after The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *This is the fourth battle to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, rather than behind it, after Artists vs TMNT, Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters, and David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. *The Terminator is the second rapper to use the phrase "Hasta la vista". In Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, HAL 9000 uses the line as a reference to the Terminator as it is a computer as well. **Coincidentally, the line was used to end the battle both times *At the very end of the battle, the Announcer, referencing the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day, morphs into Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Terminator to finish saying "Epic Rap Battles of History". Schwarzenegger is famous for portraying the iconic version of the Terminator in the movies. *This is the second battle to be used as an advertisement for an upcoming release. The first was Blackbeard vs Al Capone for Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag. This battle is advertising for Terminator Genisys. **This is the third video overall to be used as an advertisement. The other is one of the Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted's Behind the Scenes. *The ED-209 makes a cameo, animated by Forrest Whaley, who also animated Zeus vs Thor. *The Terminator's search mode text has multiple references. **"Firepower-Cool in the 80s, maybe" is a reference to Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **"Coded by Gilfoyle" is a reference to the HBO TV show Silicon Valley. *RoboCop's prime directives include: #Serve the public trust. #Maximize blood squibs. #Defeat all sucker emcees. #Be fresh as fuck. *Discounting Arnold Schwarzenegger's cameo in the outro, it is the first ERB since Mozart vs Skrillex to be a Peter vs Lloyd battle without any live-action, shot cameos during the rap. *This is the ninth battle to feature a rapper played by different people throughout the video. Errors *In the iTunes cover, parts of Robocop's arm are missing. Related videos Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 1 Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Category: Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Character main pages Category:Season 4 Category:Terminator vs Robocop Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger